I Can't do it Tomoyo
by fluffycat
Summary: Everyone know's Tomoyo isn't special, she doesn't have any powers AT ALL...right? maybe not! please everyone R&R. PLEASE? i'm desperate for opinions cos this is my 1st fic! *FINISHED*
1. I Can't Do it Tomoyo: chapter1

1 I Can't Do it Tomoyo…  
  
2 Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does.  
  
3  
  
4 A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please R&R!!!  
  
This story takes place after Sakura catches all her Sakura cards.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are now 12years old.  
  
The title does not make sense in the first chapter but it will soon!  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Tomoyo searched around in her cupboard for her video camera. She had promised to help Sakura make a film all about her Sakura cards. They were to film it in an hour, Sakura was briefing her Sakura cards at that moment and Tomoyo was searching for her video camera.  
  
Tomoyo ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. She did not want to disappoint Sakura. She was absolutely certain she had put it in her cupboard. She lifted a pink piece of material she had bought to make a dress and found her camera there. She smiled happily and took it out.  
  
As she started to close the cupboard door she suddenly spotted something inside which she had not seen before. Curiously, she picked it up and examined it carefully. It was a small key about the length of her fist. It was dark blue in colour with a white shape fitted on the top. Tomoyo looked closer and discovered that the shape was of two white hearts between a lemon yellow diamond.  
  
Strange, thought Tomoyo, this doesn't belong to me, it might be mummy's.....Tomoyo was going to give it to Sonomi when she saw her digital clock and let out a cry, she was late in meeting Sakura! I'll give it to mummy afterwards thought Tomoyo to herself. She put the key carefully back into her cupboard before grabbing her video camera and rushing to Sakura's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo arrived home exhausted but happy. She and Sakura had had a hard time controlling the Sakura cards but the film had turned out really well with the Windy card making a dramatic introduction.  
  
Tomoyo went to put back her video camera in her cupboard and she saw the key and remembered that she had forgotten to give it to Sonomi. Oh mummy's already asleep I'll have to return it tomorrow. Tomoyo put the key onto her table so she would not forget about it the next day.  
  
As she Tomoyo lay on her bed asleep, the key stirred from its position on her table. Silently, it floated into the air towards Tomoyo. It hovered just above her face for a few minutes. Suddenly it flashed and disappeared into her dreams.  
  
Tomoyo looked around her confused. She was could not feel any solid ground under her feet so she assumed that she was floating. It was completely dark all around her and she was unable to see anything. Just then she spotted a bright light above her. It looked like a star twinkling. She reached her hand out towards it and it drifted towards her. Slowly it went, so so slowly. Tomoyo longed to make it speed up but it just floated oh so slowly towards her. Finally it was floating in front of her and she reached out cautiously. Her fist closed around it and she brought it nearer to her. She realized that she was holding the key she had found earlier on. She gasped, startled as the key slipped away from her hand and floated in front of her. It started to grow longer and longer. As it grew longer it wrapped itself around her body. Then there was a flash of light and it disappeared. The darkness had lightened a little and when Tomoyo looked down she was able to see herself. She was wearing some kind of strange costume of a dark shade of blue. The exact same shade of blue as the key in fact.  
  
The costume looked like one she might have designed herself. It had a short pleated skirt with golden lining and her top was sleeveless with a lemon yellow sailor's collar. Around her waist was a translucent sort of belt that wound itself around Tomoyo twice. Her hair flowed down around her shoulders and she had a white and blue headband. Her feet were bare except for a pair of translucent stockings.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes as she woke up. The dream was still vivid in her mind. She looked at her glow-in-the-dark clock, it was 4:00a.m. Tomoyo realized she was holding something in her hand. It was the key! Tomoyo got out of bed and turned on her light. She held out the key in front of her. She was unsure if she was dreaming or awake. The key floated in front of her and grew longer just like in her dream. Only this time it was much faster and in 10 seconds Tomoyo stood wearing that strange costume again. She ran over to the mirror and examined herself carefully. The she realized she could not run. She was floating towards the mirror! Her feet were suspended about 5 inches of the floor. Then she discovered she could fly! She flew up to her ceiling and around her room enjoying the sensation of freedom.  
  
Soon she calmed down and got back on the ground. It was 5:00a.m already. She willed herself to change back and she did quick as a flash. She ran over to her phone and dialed Sakura's number. Luckily Sakura answered though she was still very sleepy.  
  
"Sakura?" said Tomoyo, "Do you think you could come over to my house as soon as possible?"  
  
"Tomoyo, of course I can if you really want me to, luckily its holiday now so there's no school later. I'm coming now." Sakura put down the phone feeling puzzled. Her best friend had seemed excited about something. She pulled on a T-shirt and skirt and sneaked out of the house. She ran to Tomoyo's house where Tomoyo was waiting for her."  
  
"Tomoyo what's the problem?" asked Sakura, surprised to find her friend so excited. Tomoyo demonstrated what had happened just know with the key.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!" gasped Sakura, shocked, "Do you...do you...???" she was unable to complete her question but Tomoyo knew what she meant.  
  
"Yes Sakura! I think...I have some kind of magical power!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
To be continued…………… 


	2. I Can't Do it Tomoyo: chapter2

1 Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP!  
  
2  
  
3 I Can't do it Tomoyo: Chapter2  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura experimented with Tomoyo's new found power and found that she could do several other little tricks besides flying - such as making things float around and the ability to walk on the walls and ceiling.  
  
By the time they had finished, it was already 7:00a.m and Tomoyo, fearing that her Sonomi might discover her flying around, quickly changed back. Sakura wanted know how come Tomoyo suddenly developed this magical power so the both decided to go and ask Kero-chan.  
  
They went to Sakura's house and found Kero-chan playing one of his video games again.  
  
"Kero-chan, Tomoyo has to show you something," said Sakura standing in front of the television screen."  
  
"What is it? Hey I'm at level 30! Don't make me lose my game!!!" Kero- chan shouted in distress.  
  
"No Kero-chan this is VERY IMPORTANT!!!" Sakura shouted, "Just save your game and listen to Tomoyo!"  
  
"Alright alright," grumbled Kero-chan as he saved his game, "but this better be good alright...."  
  
"Kero-chan! Watch what I can do!" Tomoyo did her magic again and when she stood in that costume she flew around and made several objects fly around.  
  
"Watch it Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura and caught her piggy bank in mid air just before it almost smashed into the wall." Tomoyo laughed and carefully out back all the floating items back onto their original places without breaking them.  
  
"What is this?" Kero-chan said thoughtfully, "I really don't understand how Tomoyo developed such powers overnight. I sense that they are quite strong too...how mysterious…we better call Eriol and Syaoran over and see what they think." Sakura nodded and went to phone Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
A few minuted later they arrived and Tomoyo demonstrated her powers again but this time careful to float only Sakura's stuffed toys.  
  
"Whoa this I have this feeling of great power every time Tomoyo does something magical." said Syaoran.  
  
"I don't understand this much either..."said Eriol softly. Suddenly an idea struck him. "Wait! i think I understand!" he looked surprisingly horrified instead of excited as everyone thought he would be.  
  
"What is it?!!" asked everyone at the same time.  
  
"I can't confirm it though," said Eriol to himself unaware of everyone's frustration at him. Sakura shouted for him to tell again, but getting no response, Syaoran reached out and shook Eriol violently. Eriol just blinked and moved away from him.  
  
"Kero-chan..."said Eriol staring at him in the eye. Kero-chan looked back and nodded as if he understood what Eriol wanted. He and Eriol pushed past the others and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind them.  
  
"Hey what's this all about? What are you all talking about?!" Sakura cried out after them.  
  
"And I think I have a right to hear and know!" Tomoyo shouted, "After all, it's my power we're talking about here!" Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Syaoran did not shout or anything, he just pounded and kicked the bathroom door.  
  
"Syaoran! Stop it!" Sakura complained. "That's my bathroom door! Please don't destroy it!" Syaoran grumbled, but gave up and sat on Sakura's bed. Soon, Tomoyo and Sakura sat down too, though still unsatisfied.  
  
"Wonder what their talking about..." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah me too..."said Sakura, "Kero-chan's always keeping secrets from me."  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on Eriol!" said Syaoran and punched Sakura's pillow as if it was Eriol's head. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled a little.  
  
Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. 


	3. I Can't do it Tomoyo: chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, clamp does.  
  
I Can't do it Tomoyo: chapter3  
  
A/N: Hey guys I'm on holiday now so I'll be updating this very often! Please check  
  
back after every two days or so.  
  
And I just realised that me reviewing is not free for all but I don't know how to  
  
change it to let everyone. Someone please tell me! I really need comments!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran looked up startled and all three of them rushed to answer the door. Sakura opened the door and saw Yukito standing there.  
  
"Hi Sakura! Is Touya in?" Yukito looked over her shoulder and saw Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Oh hi Tomoyo, Syaoran." Syaoran blushed furiously at this point.  
  
"I think Touya is in his room now," said Sakura. Yukito thanked her and went to Touya's room. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran went back to Sakura's room. Eriol and Kero-chan were still in the bathroom talking.  
  
"Those two…. I think they'll be in there forever talking about Sakura cards." Grumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Quit complaining it's already bad enough as it is" Said Tomoyo and Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"No fair you guys are always siding against me." whined Syaoran making the two girls laugh.  
  
^*~Meanwhile~*^  
  
Eriol paced back and forth in Sakura's bathroom and Kero-chan flew around his head. They discussed the situation quietly.  
  
"So you think it's true? That Clow Read really did it? That it isn't just a legend?" Eriol said to Kero-chan.  
  
"Yes it has to be true. What else could it be? But the question is, should we tell them?" Kero-chan answered.  
  
"No we can't…it's against the rules, they'll have to find out themselves, this is terrible…" Eriol muttered.  
  
"Yes, yes of course, we mustn't tell them, we might hurt Tomoyo" Kero- chan nodded.  
  
"Hey I hear the doorbell ringing, we should see who is it." Eriol started towards the door.  
  
"Wait I sense something…" Kero-chan said, suddenly alert.  
  
"Yes we better…" but Eriol didn't waste anytime finishing his sentence, Kero-chan was already nodding his head.  
  
Eriol's staff appeared, and holding it in his hands, he muttered a few words under his breath. There was a flash of light and both him and Kero- chan vanished. 


	4. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
A/N: I just decided to add a little romance in this story. After all, what's a story without a touch of romance? It's really mild though so see if you all can spot whom it is between. ^-^  
  
I Can't Do it Tomoyo: Chapter 4  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed waiting patiently – or as patiently as they could be. 30 minutes passed…1 hour…. 2 hours. The three of them went down for lunch, Sakura called out to Eriol and Kero-chan for lunch hoping they would come out, but there was no response.  
  
"Hmm… that's really strange of Kero-chan, he usually comes running every time I mention food." Sakura thought out loud.  
  
After lunch, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo could not wait any longer.  
  
"Lets climb the tree outside and get in from the window, I think I left it open last night." Sakura suggested. The other two agreed willingly. They ran outside and climbed up the tree, it came up to just the right height. Sakura jumped through the window, which was thankfully open, first. Syaoran and Tomoyo followed immediately after her.  
  
"What the…" Syaoran exclaimed. The bathroom was empty.  
  
" Hey they HAVE to be here. We didn't see them leave. They couldn't have sneaked out, we were in my room even when we ate lunch!" Sakura said.  
  
" But maybe they climbed out of the window just like how we came in." suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, or maybe Eriol-kun used his magic to get out." Syaoran added.  
  
Sakura groaned. "Well either way they're gone and we aren't going to get anything out of them." All three of them sighed and went back into Sakura's room.  
  
"So what should we do now?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for them and squeeze the truth out," Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran agreed enthusiastically, and so the three of them ran out in search of Eriol and Kero-chan.  
  
^*~Meanwhile~*^  
  
Eriol and Kero-chan appeared in Touya's room where Yukito and Touya were. Only Yukito was not Yukito, he was Yue. Both of them were sitting at the table discussing something. (A/N: At this point Yue and Kero-chan have told Touya everything about the cards. And Yukito has finally gained knowledge of his life as Yue. Sakura does not know anything about her secret being out though. Oh yeah and Touya's power has started to develop again. Sorry for not stating earlier!)  
  
Touya and Yue looked up when Eriol and Kero-chan appeared.  
  
"What should we do about Tomoyo?" asked Touya. His face looked very concerned. "I won't allow her to get hurt, she's such a sweet angel…"  
  
"Don't worry Touya, Sakura will figure it out with a little help from Syaoran." Eriol said. "I think that she will be able to save her."  
  
"I hope you're right…" Yue said and everyone agreed. 


	5. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter5

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
I Can't Do it Tomoyo  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sat down under a tree exhausted. They had been searching high and low all over the place for Kero-chan and Eriol. They were, of course, unsuccessful.  
  
"Where could they be???" Sakura cried out in frustration.  
  
"They'd better show up soon!" Syaoran said in agreement with Sakura.  
  
"I guess we should head back to your house now, Sakura, it's getting really late. Look, the sun is starting to set already.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan" replied Sakura. "Coming Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded and they all went back to Sakura's house. Sakura rushed into her room hoping to see Kero-chan inside playing a video game or something but the room was the same as when they had left it.  
  
They decided to have some fun after such a stressful day and they played around with their powers. Tomoyo flew around Sakura's room while they tried to think of how she got the power. Soon it was really late and they were really tired especially Tomoyo and Sakura since they woke up so early in the morning. Tomoyo and Syaoran went back home promising to be back at Sakura's house the next morning.  
  
Sakura lay in her bed thinking. She was unable to go to sleep even though she was so tired. She was worried about Kero-chan, Eriol and most of all, Tomoyo. Kero-chan's absence in her room was suddenly very noticeable and she felt very insecure, and some how, not safe without Kero-chan "protecting" her. She felt so uneasy she shifted her thoughts to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had always been there for her, helping her and encouraging her when she needed it. Sakura remembered the horrified look on Eriol's face when he realized what had happened to Tomoyo and suddenly felt very very scared. She was very worried for Tomoyo. What if something happened to her? How could she live without her best friend? Oh Tomoyo…she thought, please stay safe…  
  
The next morning, Syaoran and Tomoyo met at Sakura's house again. They started talking about Tomoyo's power again and trying to figure out what it meant.  
  
"It's obviously very strong," said Syaoran, "I can sense it." Sakura nodded, she could feel it too.  
  
"Oh what could it be!? Tomoyo, what if something…what if something BAD happens to you?" Sakura stammered her feelings out.  
  
"Sakura, you're so sweet," said Tomoyo said, "But what could possibly happen to me? Don't worry, I feel perfectly fine, very good in fact, I like my powers very much."  
  
" But Tomoyo, isn't it better to be on the safe side? We better find out what this magic is all about." Sakura said, still worried.  
  
"Okay, if you really want to." Tomoyo said.  
  
^*~Meanwhile~*^  
  
Yukito entered Touya's room that morning to find Kero-chan sleeping on Touya's pillow and Touya reading a book. He looked up when Yukito went in.  
  
"Yukito! You're here at last, Eriol-kun should be coming soon." Touya said and just that moment Eriol appeared next to him. Everyone laughed and Kero-chan woke up. Once everyone settled down Eriol began to talk.  
  
"Okay, Sakura doesn't seem to be figuring out so we have to give them a little push," he said. " I think I've got just the right plan. Listen up…" Everyone listened attentively as Eriol told of his plan. They nodded, thinking it was a great plan.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran should be able to figure this out after we carry out the plan." Kero-chan said. " The only thing is, our timing has to be very exact, or we might cause a fatal accident…" 


	6. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter6

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
I Can't Do it Tomoyo: Chapter 6  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran sat on the bench talking to each other, discussing Kero-chan and Eriol's absence, about magic, about the Clow cards, about Sakura cards.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I just thought about something," Syaoran said suddenly, "My mother once told me of a story about Clow Read."  
  
"Really? Tell us about it." Sakura said, interested.  
  
"Well, it goes something like this." Syaoran began the story, " A long time ago, Clow Read created a Clow card along with all the others, called The Angel. There was a purpose for this card, it was meant to protect the owner of the cards, who ever it may be. But one day, this card simply disappeared. It was missing from the other cards. No one notice much of it's absence though as it had always been very quiet and did not speak to anyone. Everyone thought it had no power to do anything. And so The Angel was forgotten."  
  
"Totally cool…" Sakura said, "Is this story true?"  
  
"Who knows," replied Syaoran, "I've never really thought about it much."  
  
"Um…Sakura?" Tomoyo began, " My watch says it's already 9:00p.m." They had been so busy talking, they had lost track of time!  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, " So late? Hoe…Dad's gonna kill me. We have to head back at once."  
  
"Yes let's hurry," agreed Syaoran. "It's so late already, I can hardly see a thing in this darkness!" The three of them started on the way back home. Unfortunately, they soon felt drops of water falling from the sky.  
  
"It's raining!" cried Tomoyo, "Hurry Sakura, Syaoran. The three of them started running home as the rain was becoming very heavy and there was even an occasional BOOM of thunder and flashes of lightning.  
  
"Help!" Sakura screamed as she slipped on the wet pavement.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran shouted at the same time and rushed to help her. However, something strange happened, Sakura started to slide on the wet floor! The floor was so slippery that she sled a few metres before stopping.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?!" Syaoran yelled. In his haste to get to her he slipped and fell down too, but luckily, he did not start sliding.  
  
Just then, all three of them spotted a bright light ahead. It was a car! And then all three realized at the same time that Sakura had slipped on to the road! It was so dark and stormy it would have been impossible for the driver to see Sakura lying on the road. Sakura tried to get up, but she had sprained her ankle when she fell. She screamed in fright and Syaoran tried to get up too. He knew he would not reach her in time, the car was going at a really fast speed, Sakura would be run over by the car and she would die.  
  
" No SAKURA!!!" he screamed when he suddenly felt a very strong presence of magic in the air around them. It was too dark for him to see much, but he thought he saw a dark blue figure flying pass him at an impossible speed.  
  
Sakura shut her eyes, this is the end, she thought, how could it end like this? Oh Syaoran…Tomoyo…she was never going to see Kero-chan again. The car was right in front of her. And then, just as the car was so close she could practically feel it, there was a flash of blue and Sakura was thrown off the road by some kind of magic force. She was lifted of the ground and flung onto the pavement. As she landed she heard another loud BANG as the car collided into something. She saw a figure bounce onto the front of the car and back off. The impact was so hard that the figure bounced on the road several times before coming to a stop. The car drove of as quickly as it had came without stopping or slowing down once.  
  
Sakura sat up with great difficulty and called out to Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" she heard Syaoran's voice call out from somewhere in the darkness. The next moment, he was by her side. He hugged her, so relieved that she was not dead.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura said, still shaky from her near death experience. "Wh…What happened? Why am I saved? What pushed me? And where is Tomoyo?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Syaoran, "Tomoyo? Tomoyo? TOMOYO?" he called out into the darkness. "TOMOYO WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no response. "I'll go and find her. Will you be all right by yourself Sakura?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sakura, "but I want to look for Tomoyo too. I'm worried about her."  
  
"But Sakura, your ankle." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry I can handle it" she replied with a rather forced smile. So she got up, and with the help of Syaoran, managed to hobble around a little on one foot. It didn't take long for them to find Tomoyo. She was lying on the road, wearing her costume. She was unconscious and bleeding from the head.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed. 


	7. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter7

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
I Can't Do it Tomoyo: Chapter7  
  
A/N: ha see? As I said, I have a lot of time to finish my fan fics and not leave any cliffhangers! Please, please I do beg you to read and review. I need to know if it is good so I can write more fan fics after this one. * Puppy dog eyes *pleeaaassseee. ^_^. Thank you!  
  
Syaoran gently picked up Tomoyo in is arms and carried her off the road onto the pavement. Sakura hobbled slowly after, not believing what her mind was telling her. Tomoyo's dying, Tomoyo's dead, you killed your best friend, this is your entire fault. These lines kept going through her head over and over again.  
  
As Syaoran laid Tomoyo on the pavement, Sakura kneeled down beside Tomoyo's unmoving body.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan…" she whispered. The tears in her eyes mixed with the rain. She held Tomoyo's head in her lap and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Why? Why did you save me? How did you? Tomoyo, answer me please! Don't leave me." She said over and over again to Tomoyo. Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is all my fault," sobbed Sakura, "Why was I so careless to slip and fall like that? I'm so sorry Tomoyo, please, please wake up! I beg you…"  
  
"Sakura, please, Tomoyo wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and it isn't your fault." Syaoran said gently. His voice was shaky too and when looked up at him, she saw that he was crying too. She did not say anything, she just could not. Images of Tomoyo flashed through her mind, the way she was always video taping her, making costumes for her. Tomoyo singing in the choir, her beautiful voice like an angel's. Suddenly, as Sakura looked at Tomoyo's face, that one word that described her voice flashed through her mind. Angel. The word just kept repeating itself over and over in Sakura's mind.  
  
"Angel…"Sakura whispered. That was it! Syaoran's story, the Clow card "The Angel". Sakura remembered the details of the story. The purpose of The Angel, she thought as she remembered, the purpose of The Angel was to protect the owner of the cards. Sakura thought back to when she almost died. She remembered the impossible speed at which Tomoyo had rushed to save her. Save her. Sakura put two and two together. Tomoyo saving her, The Angel card protecting the cards' owner. I own the cards, Sakura thought, Tomoyo protected me from death. Tomoyo…The Angel. It could not be true. It was impossible. But it explained everything. It had to be true. The truth of Tomoyo's magic.  
  
"Tomoyo…" Sakura said, "The Angel card."  
  
"What's that Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly.  
  
"Tomoyo's the Angel." Sakura whispered. Syaoran had to bend to listen to her.  
  
"Oh Sakura…you're right." Syaoran said. "It has to be right."  
  
"It's too late now," Sakura wept as she felt Tomoyo's pulse. It was slowing down.  
  
"No Sakura! There's still hope" Syaoran said, suddenly sounding louder, "Capture her…she'll recover then."  
  
"What? Capture her? But…what do you mean?" Then the truth dawned onto Sakura. Tomoyo was a Clow card, like any other. She be captured. 


	8. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter8

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
I Can't do it Tomoyo: chapter 8  
  
"O Key which hides which hides the power of stars, reveal thine true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" Sakura chanted as she cast the star wand. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood in front of Tomoyo and raised her star wand.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this to my best friend…" Sakura muttered. Then she raised her voice and chanted, "Angel! Return to thine form which thee should be!" The was a blinding flash of light as power was released from Tomoyo's body and began to form into a card. The power was overwhelming even for Sakura's strong magic. The power of the Angel card was so strong Sakura had trouble standing straight. She stumbled a little as she struggled to keep her ground. Sakura gasped as she almost lost her grip on the star wand. She tightened her grip, but she couldn't contain the card. It was too powerful for her. The streams of power forming the card suddenly started going back to form Tomoyo's lifeless body.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Sakura. But the magic was too strong. She gasped as the magic escaped and she started to weaken. Tears came into her eyes. "Tomoyo, no, I…I can't do it, I can't capture you, I'm gonna lose you forever. I can't. No Tomoyo." Her hands started to let go of the wand. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms go around her and gripped her hands, tightening her hold. She looked over her shoulder and saw Syaoran. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. Sakura saw the determination in his eyes and suddenly she felt stronger. Syaoran was transferring some of his own power to her! Sakura turned back to face the almost formed Tomoyo with new strength and determination.  
  
"I'm gonna save you Tomoyo! I won't let you go!" She poured all her magic into her wand and the card that was starting to form again. Her concentration was absolute, she focused on the task, determined to complete it. Syaoran held on tightly to her, helping her using his magic, transferring it when Sakura became too weak. Together, they sealed the Angel card. Both of them were exhausted. The card floated up into Sakura's hands. She examined the figure on the card. She saw Tomoyo's face, angelic face, smiling up at her. Her hair flowed down her back and sprouting from her back were two huge feathered wings. Sakura smiled, victorious. She turned and put her arms around Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran, I love you. I'm so glad you came back from Hong Kong." She kissed him lovingly.  
  
"Only what I because wanted you…"he replied with a smile. "But Sakura, there's one more thing to do."  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You gotta convert it to a Sakura card." 


	9. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter9

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
I can't do it Tomoyo: Chapter9  
  
A/N: I'll be finishing the story soon and I still need more reviewers! So R&R please! Thank you! I've already got an idea for my next story forming so watch out for that! But I'll finish this story first cause I already got the rest of the plot developed. Thank you for reading!  
  
Sudden realization struck Sakura. Yes she supposed she had to, but the question was, could she? She had so much trouble just capturing her how was she supposed to convert her. And that took up so much more energy!  
  
"Hoe…" was all Sakura managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be right here to help you." Even as Syaoran spoke, Sakura could hear the fatigue in his voice.  
  
"Syaoran, you are tired…"Sakura told him  
  
"No don't worry about me, it's Tomoyo that needs your help." Syaoran said as he struggled to hide how tired he was."  
  
"Syaoran you are so sweet, thank you…"Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran blushed and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Hurry let's do it now then you can release her again." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. She gripped her wand tight in one of her hands and the Angel card in her other. She closed her eyes and gathered her power. She felt Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder, and she felt more reassured.  
  
"I can do this…"she whispered. "I can do this for Tomoyo." She raised her wand and threw the card high into the air above her. "O card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn under thy new mistress, Sakura! Angel! " Sakura chanted. Immediately she could feel her energy weakening. She was so exhausted it was all she could do to hold on to the stick. The Angel card above her started spinning. It was turning pink, slowly starting from the bottom it slowly raised, as if someone was spilling paint onto it. It reminded her of the time she had converted the light and dark card. Her energy drained and she felt faint. She grew dizzy and the pink on the card started disappearing and being replaced by its original colour.  
  
But then what was this? She could feel some power returning. What was happening? As Sakura looked up, she could see her wand, it was changing colour from pink to gold. The card's pink was returning. She heard a thud as if something had fallen down beside her, but she did not lose her concentration, she tightened her grip on the wand and the colour pink rose on the card. The card spun faster and faster, eventually it stopped, and floated in the dark sky. It was converted.  
  
As the card flew into her hands she gave a joyous shout, "We did it Syaoran!" Strange, she only felt a bit tired, but not drained at all. She looked around, there was no answer from Syaoran. Just as she looked down she spotted Syaoran lying on the ground.  
  
"Syaoran? SYAORAN?" she shouted frantically and knelt down beside him. He was deathly pale. Sakura's hands travelled to Syaoran's forehead, he was cold and clammy. It was as if he had fainted. Then Sakura realised why, and why she still felt so strong. Syaoran must have transferred all his power to her. Leaving himself totally drained and exhausted.  
  
"Oh Syaoran…" she bent down and kissed him on his lips. She hugged him like she was never going to let go. "Wake up…wake up Syaoran, I love you." After a few minutes Syaoran woke up. He was so weak he could hardly say a thing.  
  
"Sakura, you did it?" he coughed out as he hugged her. Sakura put the new Sakura card in his hands and smiled. He gripped her hand tightly to show her how pleased he was before he blacked out again. "You're gonna be just fine." Sakura whispered to him, "we'll all be." Sakura examined the card. She paused for a few seconds.  
  
"Angel! Come out and show me yourself!" she shouted as she threw the card down. There was serge of energy and the Angel emerged. Tomoyo stepped out of the bright light.  
  
"Sa…Sakura? What happened?" Tomoyo looked around puzzled and confused.  
  
"It's a long story," Sakura replied with a smile and threw her arms around her friend. "Tomoyo! I'm so glad you're okay." Tomoyo hugged her back even though she was so confused.  
  
"What happened to Syaoran?" Tomoyo spotted Syaoran resting peacefully.  
  
"Oh he'll be fine." Sakura said half laughing with joy.  
  
Just then they heard a car stop by the road. They heard its door open and someone running towards them. They turned around. 


	10. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter10

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter10  
  
A tall figure was running their way. As it came closer, Tomoyo and Sakura recognised it.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura shouted happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
When Touya reached them he said, "You'll know later but for now…we better all get into the car and out of this rain. Are you all okay?" he asked looking concernedly at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes we're fine," answers Tomoyo, "Syaoran is kind of knocked out though."  
  
Touya looks down and spots Syaoran. "What happened to him???"  
  
"He's exhausted. It's a long story." Replies Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I think I know most of it already." Touya said, winking.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Sakura frantically. Touya did not answer her though.  
  
"Come on, let's get into the car. I'll carry Syaoran. You both not too tired to walk?"  
  
"No we're fine." Tomoyo said smiling. Touya picks up Syaoran and Sakura and Tomoyo followed him to the car. When they got inside, they were surprised to find Yukito, Eriol and Kero-chan inside.  
  
"Eriol! Kero-chan! Where were you?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Yukito! You are here too!" Tomoyo said. They just laughed and Touya drove them to Eriol's house.  
  
"Why did you drive us here Touya?" asked Sakura, "Why can't we go back home?"  
  
"It might be a little complicated if we go back home. Dad might ask some awkward questions." Touya replied.  
  
"Wouldn't he be worried about us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll call him now and let him know we're here." Yukito reassured her and went to phone Fujitaka.  
  
"Suppi! Nakuru!" Eriol shouted, "Can you bring Sakura and Tomoyo to dry up? And maybe get them some food?"  
  
"Right away master!" Nakuru said cheerfully, "Follow me Sakura and Tomoyo!" Sakura went of with Nakuru.  
  
"But we have no clothes to change to!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry I think we might have some spare clothes around. Right Nakuru?" Eriol said.  
  
"Yes master, I think so!" Nakuru replied. Sakura and Tomoyo followed her to go and dry up.  
  
"Eriol-kun, where should I put Li-kun?" Touya asked as he carried a very wet-and-still-unconscious-syaoran.  
  
"Oh, just put my cute little descendent on the sofa and let him dry off in front of the fire." Eriol said. Touya put him down and went to dry of and change too.  
  
When everyone had gone off somewhere or another Eriol said to himself, "I'll explain everything as soon as everyone gets back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be concluded in the next chapter… 


	11. I can't do it Tomoyo: chapter11

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
I Can't do it Tomoyo: Chapter 11 – concluding chapter  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh….my first fan fiction, done in 7 days. Quick huh? I can't believe its over already. * Sobs in a really dramatic way* anyway, thanx all who have read and reviewed, I love u guys! Thank you for reading everyone!  
  
Everyone sat down around the fireplace, warm, dry, and in Syaoran's case, conscious once more. Eriol started to speak, "Syaoran, your version of the legend of the Angel card is more or less correct, but I should tell all of you the full story." Eriol began the full version of the legend.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Clow Read stood up, after days of planning, he had finally decided how he was to create the cards. The magical cards which were to be named "Clow Cards". After himself of course.  
  
He held his hands out in front of him and gathered his powers, his very, very strong magical powers. A ball of light started to form in between his hands. His surroundings turned pitch black and the only light came from himself and the ball of light. The ball of light grew brighter and bigger. Then there was a big flash of light and the surroundings appeared again. Clow Read looked down, he was holding a card, it was named, The Angel.  
  
Clow Read smiled, success! He threw the card out, releasing it into the world, but he knew it would not go far. It was bounded to it's owner, destined to protect him by his side until death, or until the cards were passed to another master, or mistress, for this was the purpose of the Angel, to serve as a guardian angel for eternity. For this was the Angel, the most powerful of them all.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
"This Angel card," Eriol continued, "Was more powerful than any other card, it was created before Yue and Keroberos, and it is also more powerful than them."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "You mean Tomoyo is even more powerful than Kero- chan?"  
  
Eriol nodded, "Yes, the Angel card is very powerful. But as you have seen tonight, this power is very dangerous, very life threatening. You see, Tomoyo is to protect you with her life, even if it means sacrificing herself."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!" gasped Sakura.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo said quietly, "I'd willingly lose my life if it means saving yours even if I'm not the Angel."  
  
"Tomoyo…please, I don't want you to die." Sakura said in dismay, "especially if it is my fault…I'd never be able to live on like that."  
  
"Sakura listen," Eriol interrupted. "That was what today was about, it was Touya who was driving the car, and the rest of us were inside."  
  
"I didn't want to!" Touya said, "But Eriol made me. I only agreed to when he said it was for Tomoyo's own good. I hardly believed him though…"  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura almost shouted, "How could you Eriol. How was that supposed to help Tomoyo? By hurting her?"  
  
"No!" Eriol said, "It was so you would discover she was the Angel card!"  
  
"Why couldn't you just have told me?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"I was not allowed to" Eriol answered, "If I had Tomoyo would have died instantly."  
  
"What a stupid rule…"Sakura complained, not satisfied. Tomoyo smiled to see how much Sakura cared for her.  
  
"Thank you Sakura…"she smiled and hugged her.  
  
"And there's one more thing," Eriol said.  
  
"What is it now?" asked Sakura, "this had better not be another nasty surprise."  
  
"No, it's a very good one," Eriol said and smiled. "If you would take out your star key…" Sakura reached down her collar and pulled out the necklace that she hung it on. The key gleamed, not in pink, but in gold.  
  
"What is this?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Your Star Key has become more powerful." He said with a smile, "And so have your magic, and I believe my cute descendent has also become more powerful."  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura said happily and threw her arms around his neck. "We did it together…"  
  
"Yes Sakura," Syaoran said and hugged her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The next morning, everyone went back home.  
  
Sakura was very careful not to get into trouble so that Tomoyo would not have to save her again. Of course, the Angel card could just be turned back into a card, but she did not dare risk it, supposed she wasn't in the right state of mind when the need arose to seal the Angel? No, better safe than sorry, she thought.  
  
As for Tomoyo, she would, as she said, still willing to give up her life for Sakura's, but as it turned out, she never needed to again. At least not soon after that incident. She went out with Eriol for a while, but when Eriol returned to England, they were unable to keep a long distanced relationship and broke up, but still remained friends.  
  
*~*~^~*~*The End*~*~^~*~*  
  
Thank you everyone for reading! And if you haven't already, please review! Thank you once more, I love you guys! 


End file.
